Time Again
by annie.haha
Summary: Unrequited love is never the easiet thing . Especially for Ali and Cam since a new girl turned up.Luce doesn't love Cam though but he won't give up. How can Ali get him back? Why is Daniel being nicee to her? Something is going on. Please R and R.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi Guys this is my first fanfic so pleeaasssee be nice. Also I know it's a pain but plz review coz otherwise I can't update. Sorry it's short.**_

_**Disclaimer: Idon't own anyone except Ali!**_

**_a_**s she looked outside, expecting to see the view of beautiful sunny Miami, Ali sighed and remembered. The accident happened on the 20th January 2011…resigned, she was resigned to the fact that it happened. I mean she hadn't meant to kill her best friend, NO she hadn't killed Lucy it was just the fact that the court wasn't so sure of that. They had pestered her until they had to resign to the fact that Ali was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. But during that time they had nearly made Ali believe herself that she was to blame; even so they had said that it might be better to go to reform school until they were actually sure.

She was one of the 80 students that went to Sword and Cross reform school. They were all a peculiar bunch of people. Knowing each other's business but still keeping in their groups unless of course you were like her and Cam. Cam and her were one of the few couples at Sword and Cross. Well Ali wasn't sure if they were still a couple because they had had a row just before he had got kicked out. Of course he was enrolling back into this school again but they still hadn't made up. Of course she shouldn't been worrying about that, well they had loads of fall outs and right she needed to be concentrating on her school work. However it was still really to the front of her mind, even before she thought about Lucy she would think about her problem with Cam. Beforehand that had never happened it was her biggest guilt trip, Lucy, they had been through so much but no now it CAM!. She shook her hand and turned back to her room to get dressed.

The school dress code was not Ali's favourite style to dress. Black was not her colour but she complimented it by wearing different colour pashminas which brought out nicely her blonde hair. The range of activities at sword and cross were at a minimum but Ali had still managed to keep up her violin, she hid it away in her wardrobe while practising it every day she remembered how Cam would use to come in and listen to her occasionally making funny faces at her when something went wrong. Her hair which was now up in a bun looked as if it was sun kissed and hurrying downstairs she glanced towards the wardrobe waiting to play her instrument.

As she sat down in Miss Sofia's class she glanced across and noticed a new girl with short black hair and pale skin. She looked across to Ali and gave a shy wave, waving back Ali decided to introduce herself and smiled, "Hey, what's your name? Mine's Ali and I live in Miami."

"Really, mine's Luce how come your in this place rather than at home with your parents?"

"Actually it's kind of private but seeing as you'll find out someday I'm not going to tell you right now"- Just then Arianne sat down just behind. I grinned at her realising that she had a new haircut. Ruffling her hair she said "I see you've gotten to know my new pal Luce, do you like", pointing to her new hairstyle, "Luce did it herself."  
>"Yeah it's really good and it suits you. I like new starts especially with hairstyles it's like a new you. Others aren't going to like it but don't worry about them cause they can't really talk. Knowing their lifestyles." Winking at Arianne. Luce tried to look like she got it but neither of her friends were fooled. Instead of pretending otherwise they just laughed at her making Luce go a bright pink.<p>

"So are there any boys that you've seen that fit the bill." Arianne asked grinning evilly. Ali rolled her eyes at Arianne's remark. It was so like Arianne to make that sort of remark. Luce blushed "Well there is this one..."


	2. Chapter 2 Break Up

"Ali please, listen to me. You know not to take this personally." Cam pleaded at a stubborn Ali staring right at him. Her eyes were as black as granite coldly surveying him right before her. She shook her head "Why? I get it; she's pretty and really cool. What else does someone like you want? Anyway what pisses me off is that you didn't even think about how I kind of help you not get expelled and the reason you've given me up is not good enough." Now she interpreted his voice "Sorry Ali I just don't love you anymore! Anyway don't worry I'll still be friends with Luce so bye Cam." With that she shut the door in his face.

Huffing she wrenched her violin out of its case and played a few angry chords, so as to tune it. She then started playing the Pink Panther theme but it didn't sound right at all. Something was wrong and Ali knew exactly what. With despair she threw herself on her bed and cried. The school day had been long enough and on top of this. There was a knock on the door and without lifting her head she said "If it's Cam you can go and find something useful with your life." Instead Gabby came in; she had just started at Sword and Cross but already knew most of the people that went there including Ali. They had met at a beach part, Gabby had done her nails and it was fair to say that Ali had never looked better. Certainly better than at the minute and she was still crying. Cursing herself Ali tried to smile and sit up but then frowned when a blonde haired, undoubtedly gorgeous guy came in behind her. Gabby smiled "Ali honey, are you alright? Do want anything?", handing the hot chocolate to Ali who sipped it gratefully. She sighed "Thanks Gabby, sorry I just didn't expect it."

"Don't worry, none of us did. He can be such a bastard sometimes though and I was starting to think he was a nice guy."

"Don't please, he still is he just prefers something else."

"What trying to steal someone else's girlfriend and _" she didn't go on because the boy had nudged her (pretty hard) in the ribs. He glared at her and shook his head but Gabby completely ignored him.

"I'm not going to be put down again, Ali needs to know and maybe she can help. Cam may still listen to her. Also if she understands she can help Luce."

The boy glared at her and spoke for the first time "It is none of her business I don't see what you see in her."

Gabby rolled her eyes "Really Daniel, this girl is Cam's other soul whatever he may think. She's not what Lilith was. Lilith was just a key figure in the plot. Ali is what Cam needs and if she doesn't help Luce won't be able to get it and Cam will have her all to herself"

"NO! I won't let him, he can't."

"He will honey if we don't get Ali to help." Gabby finished and the boy called Daniel sighed and said something like, fine tell her though if she flips out-. Ali just stared at them both very confused. She couldn't know what this meant and neither of the people in her room were making sense. Now Daniel was smiling at her and said "Ali you don't live in the world you thought you lived in."


	3. Chapter 3 Future

Chapter 3

Her head was spinning; she couldn't take it anymore and surrendered to the tempting blackness that was unconsciousness.

When she woke up she lay in bed and thought about the night before, how could it be? That angels were true and all her friends were angels. That there was a significant time in space were angels came to earth. That Daniel had fallen in love again and again. Luce had come back again and again always to fall in love with Daniel. Poor Luce, even though it was kinda cute it was like having her choices taken away but then again Ali could see that Luce and Daniel were a perfect match.

She still felt annoyed at Cam not just because of what he did to her. But because he had sided with the devil, tried to kill Daniel and was set out to annoy him for the rest of his life. Plus the fact that he was only trying to take Luce away just to annoy Daniel. She was going to have a private word with him.

This was going to be her mission in future life to help Daniel and Luce live their life together in piece, without any interuptions. Starting Now!


	4. Chapter 4 - Explanation

Hi Guys, I'm back. Sorry about the wait, writers block is so hard to deal and thank you to everyone for their support. Special thank you to **TheBeatlesMopTops**for giving me loads of great ideas. Keep reading and reviewing guys.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fallen :( (crying in the background)

Enjoy

Chapter 4

"Ali. Over here!" Daniel called to her at lunch. She made her way over and sat down with Roland, Gabby and Daniel. "Whats she doing here?" Roland asked with open hostility.

"She knows Roland." Gabby said "She's in the fates, you of all people should know that."

"You know I don't do that anymore" Rland didn't smile. Ali looked to Daniel in confusion. "What was that about?" she asked, he laughed coldly and quickly "Roland was kind of Heavens seer. Or at least he was on good terms with the fates."

"Was?"

"Well, it's complicated." Daniel said. Roland glared at Ali whilst Gabby tried to make conversation. Ali looked away from roland. Great! Now Ali had moody over there to make her life difficult. She just wanted to be friends, it wasn't like she was intruding. But something was intruding her mind making her look around. Something had made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. Cam was staring at her, open mouthed. What was his problem? It wasn't like she was the one that had basically ended their relationship. Did he expect her to cry about it? Well she wouldn't. At least not in front of him! Cam's eyes moved to her right and Ali's followed. Luce and Arriane were chatting at a different table. Ocassionly Luce would look at Cam and then at Daniel. Ali sighed and turned back to her table. Why did Cam have to go and fucking mess everything up? Then Ali noticed that everyone else was staring at Cam and Luce. Roland looked bored, Gabby had her eyes narrowed and Daniel cleched his fists. Ali eyes locked with Daniel's. They were cold and grey. Could he see the sorrow in her eyes? She was about to open her mouth but at that point the bell rang.

-Ali and Luce were walking back to Ali's room when a voice spoke "Hey Luce." She turned, Cam's sexy smile was right in front of her. Ali turned and glared "What do you want Cam?!"

"Yoah, was I talking to you? No. If you wouldn't mind I would like to talk to Luce." He said without even looking at her. Ali stormed away in rage. Round the corner she literally collided into Daniel. Ali tripped but Daniel caught her. "Sorry." she mumbled and turned to go on to her room. Daniel caught her arm and said "What's wrong?"

"He just pisses me off so much. You know."

"Yeah, I've dealt with him over millennial. This is the only time when he's done what he's doing and I can't work out why."

"Is he jealous? What is his problem? Why does he want to make your life a living hell?"

"I keep forgetting you don't know. Cam and I used to brothers. Up in heaven, we were such good friends. Even when we both fell we wandered the earth, he was always there when Luce ..." he paused, swallowed and continued "Well you know, died. Then he met Lillith and they were so happy. We are thought they were made for each other so they got engaged. Well I'm not sure if you know but fallen angles can't enter church or any religious building It basically combusts and kills anybody inside it."

"What was the problem?"

"Well, Lillith wanted a wedding in the church. But Cam couldn't so he tried to have it on the beach outside from the church. That didn't go down too well with Lillith. Long story cut short she broke his heart and he joined the side of Lucifer, he was also annoyed that I get Luce forever."

"But it's not that simple, is it."

"No there are also other reasons why he joined the side of Lucifer."

"Who's Lucifer?" Ali asked. Daniel smiled "So much to tell you, but not right now. I'll see you in the morning."

really short chapter, I know sorry I have just been up to my head in homework for GCSE's. Please keep reading and I will try and write some more. Thanks for all the reviews


End file.
